


Unexpected Pleasant Surprises

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward sex because couch, Established Relationship, In this case it works out fine though, Lock the door if you're gonna bang in the living room bros, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Ignis is frustrated, Nyx is overwhelmed and Gladio turns up late to the party but saves it all the same.





	Unexpected Pleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



> A smutty gift to Shiary who prompted me.
> 
> Gladio/Nyx/Ignis sandwhich, any setting and anyone in the middle

He was generally surprised Ignis wasn’t looking all over the hallway. But Nyx had ceased caring when he found himself slammed into a wall and kissed to within an inch of his life. Ignis was plastered over his front, heat seeping through both of their clothes as the adviser explored his mouth.

 

Nyx needed to rock on his toes a bit and tilt his head to breathe after a moment, but Ignis, undeterred, moved on to his jaw and neck as Nyx gasped for a lungful of air.

 

“Apartment is right there.” He requested, brokenly, when he was sure he could sort of make words again.

 

Ignis didn’t say a thing, just hooked a hand in the Glaive’s waistband and jerked. Nyx took the hint and sidled with the blonde man to the door and fumbled to find his key, only to notice Ignis had already taken it from his pocket at some point. The adviser unlocked the door and nearly shoved the brunette inside, door closing with a resounding bang as it was kicked shut.

 

The Glaive was never sure quite how to handle Ignis when he was in this kind of mood, simply gripping the other mans waist and walking backwards as directed until he hit the couch. He had the vague realization that they weren’t getting anywhere near the bedroom as Ignis stepped back to grip Nyx’s shirt and tear at the buttons.

 

“I can actually help here.” He protested, reaching to undo his own shirt, as Ignis seemed in no current shape to. The sandy blonde was flushed, his eyes glazed and hooded. After Nyx stood still for too long the adviser gave a sharp nod and he began removing his clothes once more, under Ignis’s watchful eye.

 

“So how are we doing this tonight?” Nyx questioned, shrugging out of the nicest shirt he owned that Ignis, _Ignis_ of all people had almost damaged. He didn’t receive a response, and if the look on Ignis’s face (hungry) was anything to go by when he started his pants, he wasn’t getting an answer.

 

He’d just realized he was able to tease the adviser, thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, shimmying them down slowly when the blonde gripped him by the shoulder, and gave him a light push.

 

“Use your words darlin.” He purred as Ignis knocked him back onto the couch, underwear still around his knees.

 

Ignis fixed him with a look that bordered on irritated, but the fondness underlying took some of the sting out. “I’ll use my words happily.” Naturally nothing about the mans voice changed beyond being slightly more breathy than usual. Perhaps a slight quiver, but that could have been him speaking as he pulled his shirt over his head.

 

Nyx reclined, getting comfortable as he watched the adviser strip out of his clothes. “This. This is a good view.” He stated, barely getting the last syllable out before Ignis had knees on either side of his waist and an eager tongue in his mouth.

 

“Excited? You’re really into it tonight Iggs.”

 

Ignis made a frustrated noise before pulling back to look at the Glaive’s face. “By the Six. Just tell me there’s lubricant nearby.”

 

Blinking, Nyx stuck his hand in the crevasse behind the seat, fishing out a bottle “You’re so lucky I had high hopes for tonight.”

 

“Just for that I’m doing this myself.” Ignis slathered his fingers and firmly shut the bottle with a resounding click, and reached behind himself.

 

Nyx grinned and brought his arms up to grip Ignis’s waist again, backing off fast under the look he got. “You delight in ruining my plans.” Ignis bit out “And while it’s deeply amusing, that means I get to defy your expectations.” His cock, hard and dripping against Nyx’s stomach, twitched with his heartbeat.

 

Nyx hummed moving his hands to the side, one gripping the arm of the couch firmly, slinging the other over the back. “Fair enough. Your show.” He narrowed his eyes for a moment and reached for Ignis’s face, taking a moment to let the hot air wash over his hand as the adviser panted in time with his own hand. Then he finished his journey to slide one finger up the bridge of the blondes nose, sliding his glasses back into place.

 

As he went to pull his hand back, Ignis tilted his head to kiss the retreating wrist before moving his hand from behind himself, grabbing the lube once more and struggling with the cap.

 

“Am I allowed to help?”

 

Ignis sniffed and handed it over. “I suppose I’ll allow it.”

 

Nyx popped the cap and raised an eyebrow. “Now what?”

 

Ignis leaned forward to kiss him long and slow, pulling back with a smirk. “Just get yourself ready so we can continue.”

 

“You just wanna watch me jack off.” Nyx teased, squeezing some into his hand and immediately wrapping a hand around his cock and hissing.

 

“Was that cold?”

 

“I’m not appreciating you being the impulsive sarcastic asshole while I’m adorably fumbling myself. The role reversal is insane.”

 

“I do not fumble.” Ignis chastised dryly.

 

“No but you’re always so cute and I’m not built for it.”

 

Ignis looked down. “So are you…ending this without me, or?”

 

Blushing a little darker Nyx pulled his hand back. “You distracted me.”

 

The blonde rolled his eyes “How?”

 

Nyx visibly trailed his eyes from the junction of Ignis’s thighs to his face “All that, mostly.”

 

Ignis let out a frustrated noise, gripping Nyx’s cock and slamming down far faster than expected. His head lolled back as he ground his hips down.

 

“Whoa.” Nyx murmured, dazed. Ignis pushed him back, causing Nyx to lay as far as possible back, then Ignis edged forward, gripping the back of the furniture on either side of Nyx’s head. Ignis paused for a moment, looking contemplative under the flush of his face.

 

“All good?” the Glaive asked as the adviser stared intently at the couches back.

 

“Take my hips.” He said slowly after a moment. “I’d hate to slip and break something.”

 

Nyx blinked. “As that something would be my dick, of course I’….Why am I saying this like I wasn’t going to help you brutally ride me?”

 

Ignis smirked and wiggled a bit until Nyx grabbed his hips and shifted him more securely into his lap.

 

“Go to town babe.”

 

“Ah, permission. It’s always nice to have orders.”

 

Nyx’s laugh trailed off into a helpless whimper as Ignis rocked up on his knees and back down hard, The first few rocks were slow, if hard. Ignis shuffled a bit more to progress into shallower but much faster bouncing.

 

Soon, Nyx had his head resting on the back of the couch as Ignis’s mouth slid up and down his throat. Ignis’s tight body wrapped expertly around his now, incredibly sensitive cock were combining for a solid climax. “Mmm. ‘M close.”

 

“I’d hold back. I’m not.”

 

Nyx whined and tried to think of anything other than the attractive man riding him so hard the couch had rocked back twice. He tried to think about rearranging his small living area to put the couch against the wall, for a solid ten seconds he tried to imagine Anybody from Clarus to Ignis’s uncle walking in to this scene, but rather than calming him down it rose his anxiety so high that he almost came anyway. He was about to suggest Ignis _stop-fucking-moving_ when the door slammed open, Ignis almost startled completely off his cock and Nyx went almost immediately limp.

 

“That’ll do it.” the Glaive yelped, turning to meet the startled eyes of a shell shocked Gladio.

 

 

After a moment the Shield closed the door and twisted the lock. “I once walked in on the king verifying my pay raise and this still takes top three of best thing I’ve ever walked in on.”

 

Nyx shrugged “It was good. It’s apparently over.”

 

Ignis scoffed. “Hardly. Just because you managed to stimulate yourself then bugger off doesn’t mean I’m, in any way, satisfied.”

 

Gladio blinked. “He’s in a mood.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The mood is frustration. Of which only the slight edge was taken off before you threw the door open.”

 

“Oh. Oh it has been a while hasn’t it?”

 

“Surely you’re joking.”

 

Gladio blinked again “So..Like is there room for me in this or is it just Nyx and Ignis time?”

 

Nyx and Ignis blinked at each other before Ignis cleared his throat. “I’ve been quite demanding, this night. If you think you’d be able to give us a hand?”

 

Gladio rubbed his hands together. “First things first. I want my sweet Iggy back.”

 

Nyx snorted, Iggy cocked his head “I have been…boorish tonight.”

 

“Nope.” Nyx scolded “You’ve been demanding and hot as fuck. But I’m not doing it for you, so let’s get you taken care of.”

 

Ignis flushed a bit “Again I do-”

 

Nyx lurched up, swallowing the next apology. “Nuh uh. No apologies for being grumpy when we have a solution.”

 

“I dunno” Gladio mused “Maybe do whatever you were doing before I came in. Gimme some ideas.”

 

 

Nyx looked down and wiggled a bit “Uh.”

 

Ignis cleared his throat “That’s not going to work, I’m afraid.”

 

Gladio tilted his head starting across the room.

 

Nyx groaned “Apparently I’m a bit gun-shy, okay?”

 

Ignis’s shoulders seemed to shake against his will when he stifled a laugh. “Perhaps Gladio can use his imagination.” He said when he’d gotten himself under control, sliding back and standing as what was left of Nyx slipped out. “And you can join in later?”

 

The Glaive glared a moment “Look my dick’s soft I’m not a quadriplegic I can help.”

 

Gladio huffed and brought Ignis back to his chest kissing the side of his head. Mouth brushing the metal part of his glasses, the larger man smiled. “I got an idea.”

 

Ignis hummed, the sound still nowhere near as content as it should have been. “And what might that be?”

 

The Shield coughed “Our couch decoration.” he gestured to Nyx “can help. We can fix you up and then everything can proceed as normal.”

 

The blonde seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding.

 

“Cool, stand up.” Gladio muttered, gesturing at Nyx. When Nyx stood up he was pulled into a hard kiss by the newcomer. “Your mouth is gonna be a bit busy.” Gladio teased “I wanted a kiss first.”

 

The Shield stripped down efficiently before laying down. “Before we do anything, I’m just going on the record to say this is the best couch, and I picked it out.” he gestured to Iggy and before the blonde could do much more than approach, he found himself straddling the Shields face, hands scrabbling at the bigger mans thighs to not slip off.

 

“Ya gotta sit up or Nyx won’t have room.” Gladio said, breath curling around Ignis’s thighs, followed by a soft kiss. “You can lean back, I’m a big boy, I’ll find a way to breathe.”

 

In a delicate series of movements Ignis shifted back, reaching begind him to brace on one of the arms, looking a bit uncomfortable.

 

The awkward shifting continued until Iggy let out a breathy whine. Nyx, awkwardly straddling Gladio’s legs and bracing on his own arms to find a comfortable position, let his eyes flick upwards. Gladio’s throat was working, as was his jaw, and a pleasant flush had returned to Ignis’s face. Shuffling a bit more and brushing a loose bit of hair out of his face, he swallowed Ignis to to the base of his erection. Neck screaming all the while.

 

For a bit, all noise, barring the wet sounds of mouths working the blonde to a satisfying end and Ignis’s own reedy whining, died completely. Gladios hands, around Ignis’s waist because he was a showoff who could hold a grown man over his own head while lying flat, occasionally brushed Nyx’s head, probably affectionately.

 

Soon Ignis’s whines picked up into deeper gasps, and Nyx felt a little relieved for the state of his neck when his mouth was flooded with thick, salty fluid. Swallowing and wibing his mouth as he got up onto his knees he pulled Ignis toward him so Gladio was free to breathe as well. Ignis slumped against the Glaives chest, panting, as he reached between Nyx’s legs.

 

“Better.” He murmured in approval.

 

“Asshole.” Nyx muttered, free hand rubbing his own neck. Smiling involuntarily when he felt Ignis’s mouth curve up on his chest.

 

“This is cute ‘n all.” Gladio broke in “But you’re on my legs, and Iggy’s the only one done.”

 

“Can we move off the fucking couch?” Nyx grumbled, neck still smarting from the odd position.

 

Ignis mumbled something that could have been assent or an objection, but was too blissed out to make into an actual word. Gladio shook his head. “Nah, we haven’t done this before, where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

“This is not an adventure.”

 

Gladio shrugged, still flat on his back. “A sexcapade then. Move.”

 

Grumbling, and stupidly turned on once more, Nyx shifted and brought Ignis back with him. Gladio sighed as he sat up. “

 

“Okay so is it me or Iggy on the…It’s iggy.”

 

“How do we even do this?” Nyx asked “Because I foresee rug-burn.”

 

Galdio hummed and Ignis looked around a bit. “Maybe I could….Lean over the arm there and you two could?”

 

Gladio stood and tapped the side of the couch with his foot. “We’ll need to bend a lot but I think after we all fuck our spines up we should go to an actual bed. Stretch.”

 

The blonde of the trio nodded thoughtfully and trailed his fingers over the arm. Suddenly gripping what he could and giving it a firm shake, pleased not to hear it rattling. “It should hold me. I’m not sure about. Others.”

 

The Shield shrugged “One way to find out.” He cleared his throat. “Where’s the lube?”

 

A few frantic moments, and a bottle of located lubricant later, Ignis was squirming a bit over the arm of the couch as Nyx tried to get comfortable as well.

 

“Sometime this century.” Gladio chided just as Nyx finally leaned forward to slide back inside.

 

“You’re both mean as hell tonight.” Nyx complained, rocking a bit to find a good pace, sighing happily when he did. “You good Iggs?”

 

Ignis turned his head a bit, mercifully without glasses (those were folded and set aside) and gave him a quick smile “I’m fine.”

 

“That’s fantastic babe because I’m back at the level I was when we started.”

 

Gladio snorted and wrapped one big hand around Nyx’s abdomen “Hold still for a sec.”

 

“Oh gods.”

Ignis, the traitor, laughed a little when Nyx went rigid.

 

Within moments Nyx had his face pressed tightly to Ignis’s back, huffing heavily as their third worked his way inside. “Not worth it. I swear to anything listening.”

 

“Hush now, you know that’s not true.” Ignis teased lightly as Ny’x hands gripped him spasmodically. Laughter only subsiding when Nyx sighed and rested against his back for a moment before pushing himself upright. Allowing Ignis to breathe normally.

 

When Gladio rocked forward on the first thrust Nyx was forced into an especially deep thrust that resulted in a shocked gasp from the blonde beneath him.

 

“Oh holy shit there’s no shock absorption.” Nyx gibbered “I’m pretty much a sex toy.”

 

Gladio thrust his hips a bit faster making Nyx whine and Ignis make a noise halfway through a laugh and a deep sigh. The largest of the three leaned forward momentarily to kiss Nyx’s neck. “’S kinda hot.” He thrust again and Nyx’s whine took on a keening edge. “We’ll have to do that sometime.”

 

Nyx in the meantime had mostly given up on thrusting into Ignis, which made very little difference with the way Gladio ended up jostling him back and forth. Nyx’s keening gave way to some broken cries as he hunched over the blonde. “Son of a bitch.” He gasped into Ignis’s back. “Okay, back to where I was when we stopped the first time.” The words came out in a rush, jumbled against Ignis's slick skin.

 

Gladio grunted speeding up. “That’s great because I’m about done.” The hand over Nyx’s stomach pressed a bit tighter for a moment and Nyx came with a sob. Fingers digging near painfully into Ignis as he held on for dear life. Moments later Gladio sighed and rolled his hips softly, enjoying the last few moments before slowly pulling out.

 

Nyx shivered as warm cum leaked out and down his thighs. But shuffled backwards, leaving Ignis in a similar state.

 

The blonde made his way unsteadily to his feet, looking distastefully down to the smeared couch where he’d found his second release. “Gladio cleans the couch.” He announced, rubbing at his sore abdomen and seemingly relishing in the ability to breath freely. “You and I need to get this out before it dries.”

 

The biggest just chuckled after a few token complaints, and set about scrubbing the semen from the black leather as Nyx and Ignis bickered over the shower.

 

Sore, achy, but satisfied the thee managed to crush themselves into Nyx’s bed. Gladio in the middle as extra space. Though he was good humored about it, and squeezed and rubbed at Nyx’s sore neck until the man dozed off.

 

Ignis eyes the sleeping glaive for a bit before kissing Gladio on the cheek. “You have my thanks.”

 

The Shield snorted softly “Most formal ‘thanks for the rimjob’ I’ve ever gotten.”

 

The blond hit him weakly on the chest. Face red, but unnoticeable in the dark, and went to sleep.


End file.
